


Imagine you're in love with a half-demon...

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Demons, F/M, Fpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor fetish, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're in love with a half-demon...

Imagine you are in love with a half-demon.

You two are very happy in your relationship, but you are ready to take it to the next level. You two have sex, him wearing a condom. When you cum, he’s not far behind, and cums as well. Panting, he pulls out, you both freeze when you realize the condom broke.

Panicking, you thought how this could have happened. He calms you and says that it would be ok, petting your hair and cuddling you, him being much bigger than you.

He explains that the pregnacy is about one month shorter than a human’s, but it goes very fast, and that you might experience symptoms minutes after sex. Just as he says that, you feel a strange feeling in your still small abdomen. A kick.

Overjoyed, you coo at your boyfriend and allow him to feel. He smiles and kiss you, saying how happy he is. Your breasts become tender not long after that, not leaking just yet, but very sensitive.

About two months later, you look very round with child and glowing. You now fiancé half-demon worships your pregnant body and you two have sex every other night, him being very gentle and sucking milk from your swollen breasts. The baby’s kicks can get hard to handle at times, but your fiancé will rub your tummy and calm him to sleep.

Finally you’re in your final month. You look a little over nine months, but you were still mobile (albeit waddling). Your fiancé would summon some female half-demon and full demon friends he knew who had children to educate you on the birthing process, rubbing your stomach and saying that you’re doing just fine.

One day, you and a demon friend were cleaning the house and talking, your cleaning the table and her washing dishes. Then there is a sudden pain I your abdomen. You groan as liquid travels down your legs. The demon gasps and helps you into the living room and onto the couch, laying you down and calling your fiancé. You pant as you feel the baby drop and ready to born.

The demon takes off your lower clothing and instructs you that you need to wait to push. Suddenly, your fiancé comes through the door, panicked and runs to you, holding your hand and calming you.

After a few minutes the demoness says you’re ready to push, and you do just that, feeling the baby’s head pusg against your opening. Like the pregnacy, the birth of your first child was easy, just a sting of pain at your entrance, and you hear a baby crying.

She announces that it’s a boy, and goes to clean the baby while your fiancé pats your head. The demoness walks back in and let’s you hold your baby boy. You cry along with your partner. He has little stubby horns, like your soon to be husband’s dad.

After a few months you get married, your friends watch the baby as your new husband and you go on your honeymoon. You two hug each other as you enter you hotel room, kissing and grabbing as well. He places you on the bed your clothes already gone.

You moan as he pushes into to you, unprotected this time.


End file.
